Bubbly Begonia
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }}Bubbly Begonia, born Elizabeth "Betty" Bubbly Drake, and also known as the Gum Lady, the Sparkling Wine Begonia, Bubble and Ms. Sparkle, is a major character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. She first appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Haunting Past Sub Arc and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior as a minor character. However, more of her personality started to flesh out after Death's Return Arc, especially after the Hessians' pack began to show themselves up. Up to that point, Bubbly takes a bigger role in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Purgatory Arc: Lost Family Arc as arguably its main antagonist, since Kristen Kiwifruit (then Christine Van Bilj) was the arc's actual Villain Protagonist. Nevertheless, Bubbly is also one of the sub arc's main heroes alongside Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills and Henry Parrish. She is also the narrator of Lost Family Arc and becomes a recurring character ever since, revealing her darker side. Her traumatic past with the Hessians conceived her disturbing side as an outright hater towards Moloch and his demons, even extended towards humans who sold their souls. In spite of her cruelty towards demons and devil worshipers, Bubbly has good intentions to keep Sleepy Hollow away from mass panic and tries to protect the town from Moloch's grasp, but her Black and White Morality shown during the act had even drove her into using Jeremy Crane's golem to hunt down the former witch coven members who betrayed Katrina Crane as a punishment for their betrayal, regardless of Lady Van Tassel's coerce and unknowingly pushing Jeremy's revenge even further. Therefore, she is also the main antagonist of Lost Family Sub Arc, even more so than Dark Arzonia and Melancholia. However, in spite of her antagonistic nature, Bubbly holds no grudge against the loyalists of Katrina or anyone of the Team Witness. Therefore, her role is very interesting as an antagonist and supporting protagonist in the same time. ''Data Overview Design and Appearance The design of Bubbly Begonia had combined several discarded characters within the old script, including a nameless bubblegum-chewing clown (with "Bubbly" as her pseudonym) from Merry Melody, a mysterious puppeteer who would appear in a future story where Ichabod arrived in China, and the original antagonistic traits of Sheriff Leena Reyes from the original ''Sleepy Hollow series. Since the story decided to keep Reyes' character with added storyline, the character of Elizabeth Drake was designed, and merged with the already-designed character Bubbly Begonia, becoming a puppeteer with double identities. This attempt was to make the character much more alluring. In the original script, Bubbly was merely a fanatic supporter of Selina Strawberry with little to no special abilities aside from simple magic tricks. However, the new script's design made her a much more mellowed and deepened character who acted on her own agenda, becoming a dangerous foe to villains in the story. As a result of this, the new version of Bubbly had become one of the most potential, enterprising and creative characters in the Order of Flourish faction, with her annoying decisions removed and became a much more capable character. ''Introductions Basic Information Being the most developed character from the first-tier of Merry Melody, Bubbly Begonia is the first ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow character who is actually a heroic character, but got painted as an antagonist due to her arc's status with a Villain Protagonist (Christine) accompanying Ichabod. In the point of view of Christine, Bubbly is exactly a cruel, merciless and pious fanatic to holy order, which is represented in Sleepy Hollow by the Order of Flourish. Ironically, Ichabod Crane and Bubbly held the same view on Christine, considering her cruel. In spite of this, Ichabod found Bubbly's act of using the Golem to wipe out both treacherous witches and the Hessians far too cruel, considering the fact that innocent people would get harmed. Along with some other members from the Order of Flourish and precisely Merry Melody, Bubbly showed mild criticism and distrust over Ichabod and believed the Order of Flourish was the real savior. However, in spite of her overzealous devotion to the Order, Bubbly knows when to stop and draw her lines. She was noticeably horrified when she discovered Andy Brooks turned into a demon by Moloch, as she and Andy were good friends (though not as good as him and Abbie). When she discovered the Golem had lost control and slaughtered innocent people, Bubbly also assisted Ichabod to thrust the shard with Crane Family's blood - the only thing that could destroy the Golem - into the Golem's body so that they could stop its rage. She also showed regret over using the Golem as a tool without realizing its psychotic rage that would eventually jeopardize the whole town. Only her fellows in Merry Melody knew Bubbly had two bodies, one mind, in the form of a human and a life-sized puppet. She could even play the two roles at the same time perfectly. ''Tarot Motif - XI. Justice Justice is a Major Arcana Tarot card, numbered either VIII or XI, depending on the deck. This card is used in game playing as well as in divination. The Justice card, as a member of the Tarot deck, appears in early Tarot, such as the Tarot de Marseilles. It is part of the Tarot's major arcana, and usually follows the Chariot, as card VIII, although some decks vary from this pattern. The virtue Justice, accompanies two of the other cardinal virtues in the Major Arcana: temperance and strength. The scales in her left hand are made of gold, symbolizing a balanced decision. Justice is traditionally the eighth card and Strength the eleventh, but the influential Rider-Waite-Smith deck switched the position of these two cards in order to make them better fit the astrological correspondences worked out by the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. Today many decks use this numbering, particularly in the English-speaking world. Both placements are considered valid. Personal Information Personality As Betty Drake .]]Being refined, calm, polite and matured, along with a great sense of justice, Betty Drake represents the true personality under Bubbly's childish appearance, hiding beneath her clown appearance just like all of her foster sisters and brothers in Merry Melody. She is also wise and thoughtful, sometimes showing quirky and cheerful side whenever people started to call her as "Bubbly". However, when facing against her enemies from the Devil and Moloch's side, no matter they're humans or demons, Betty/Bubbly reveals her more ruthless and brutal side. It's caused by her traumatic experience of seeing the demons taking away her family, before she was saved by Hestia Hawthorn and subsequently joined both Merry Melody and Star Spangled Society. She is also sensitive to demonic presence and hates to lose a chance to attack. After Christine Van Bilj managed to resurrect herself, Bubbly discovered this with the help of Selina Strawberry and an elimination operation was carried out. When Christine ordered some of major members from the Shadow Warriors to gather in Serilda's execution ground, Bubbly carried out her operation to eliminate them all, and her plans also included using the Golem to avenge Katrina and the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart's loyalists by killing all the hiding witches who betrayed Katrina. Bubbly showed zero regards on those who had worked with Lady Van Tassel and chained Katrina inside the Purgatory, calling it as "cleanse the gene pool". However, Bubbly gives no regards on any possibilities that those witches could even redeemed themselves, not even when some of them ever showed remorse. She also hates some witches' excuse to join the treachery, as those witches claimed that Katrina married Ichabod, a "mortal man" who has no magical abilities whatsoever. This greatly agitated Bubbly, since she has sympathized those weak "mortals" who had no magical abilities and had to face evil in Sleepy Hollow. Nevertheless, Bubbly never admits she shows sympathy on Ichabod since she still has a hard time to trust him. It wasn't until the early ''Harvest Saga that Bubbly grew fond of the two Witnesses especially Ichabod. When Ichabod tried to stop the Golem's rampage, Bubbly stopped him and reasoned with him, calling his efforts as foolish, as soon as the tents of the Four had collapsed. Betty then told Abbie that the main catalyst of the entire treachery had long gone. She also complained that the Horseman of Death killed Sheriff August Corbin and Reverend Knapp, both of whom she knows will never betray the original good coven's ideals, while he left the traitors who sealed Katrina behind. Even so, Betty/Bubbly quickly corrected herself that she wasn't anticipating another bloodbath caused by the Horseman. During the battles, Bubbly shows impeccable fighting skills against the Hessians and the traitors from Katrina Crane's former coven. However, initially when facing the Hessians and a demonic Andy Brooks (who were fully transformed into a demon by Moloch himself), Betty/Bubbly shows a much more deranged and menacing side, as a result of being biologically enhanced by the ordinary Croatoan Virus vaccines. After being wounded by a demonic Andy, the calm manner of Betty/Bubbly shatters. She becomes agitated and deranged. She becomes prone towards an extreme manner, even undoing the orders of capturing every Hessians alive. Instead, she tried to brutally murder Brooks regardless of Abbie's pledge. During the operation, Bubbly also shows a firm sense of determination and has no qualm in using violence, including using the Golem created by Jeremy Crane to purge the Hessians and the witch coven who abandoned Katrina. After the operation, however, Betty/Bubbly returned back to her reasonable nature. She revealed to Abbie that Andy is beyond redemption due to his decaying body. She begged Abbie to give Andy a mercy kill in order to free him from his misery, revealing she's not that heartless or extreme after all. She also shows horror when the Golem lost control after killing its final enemies and beginning to kill the innocent people, forcing her to help Ichabod thrusting the mirror shard with his blood - the Cranes Family blood, which is the only thing that could kill the Golem - and killing Golem with it. Before that, Bubbly and Ichabod both mourned the death of Jeremy as the operation came to a close. Like many members of the Order of Flourish, Bubbly holds Katrina in very high regards as the hero who protected the Founding Father from the infamous Serilda of the Abaddon, but she shows criticism towards Ichabod, saying if she was him, she would risk herself to save Katrina instead of staying in Sleepy Hollow, fighting mere monsters. However, she understood Ichabod's reason of his inability to save his wife, and she noted that Purgatory was not a place for any living human. ''As Bubbly An important part in Bubbly's duty is to balance herself between her circus part and her police persona, and as a result of this, she and her Ringmistress, Helene Hawthorn, worked together to create a life-sized puppet known as the '''Circus Bubbly' for herself, which is true to life. While acting as the police officer "Betty Drake" in her adult form, Bubbly also used her mind magic (enhanced by the safely handled Croatoan Virus vaccine) controlled her puppet to act on its own. Bubbly can even merge herself into her puppet when she's not on her duty as Betty Drake. As her circus persona, Bubbly is more than jovial, adorable, dorky, talkative and cheerful, unlike her police persona that is more matured, refined and calm. She often speaks high regards to Selina Strawberry as well as praising exotic culture out of a frantic frenzy. Like Helene, Bubbly is also obsessed in exotic culture and had no regards on modern pop culture except creative acrobatics. However, the obsession often drove Bubbly into sheer trouble and mistake when she misunderstood several meanings, like how the Scarlet Scorpion pointed out that Bubbly mistook Chinese characters (known as Kanji in Japan) so easily. She also had a hard time to realize that the gesture meant "Okay" in America is regarded as derogatory in some European countries (means "zero" which often means "worthless") and Brazil (having insulting meanings). In spite of her immaturity and clumsy nature under her circus mode, Bubbly is also shown to be helpful when time really needs her to be serious, even when she's not in police mode. She's extremely loyal towards the Order of Flourish, Selina and Helene, but it's based on a responsibility in protecting Sleepy Hollow. Therefore, she's the second in command of Merry Melody and is Helene's most trusted ally besides Selina, Baccarat Blueberry and Alfonso Aloe. In addition, Bubbly is not always in fanatical obedience if the order seemed to be amoral and questionable to her. Bubbly is the very first one who persuaded the entire Merry Melody to assist Ichabod Crane when Selina had lost control, trying to persuade Ichabod to change Selina's heart. She also criticizes Helene when the latter lashed out at Harold Honeydew for letting Dora Dorian and her husband to get into Sleepy Hollow (even if it was Pedro Pineapple's idea in the first place), though she never stopped Helene from killing Dora in order to avenge Baccarat. Bubbly's helpful nature had even somehow amazed her later rival, Olivia Oleander, the member of Lunar Coven who had a long-time rivalry with Bubbly. Bubbly and Olivia later developed a sisterly bond which neither of them seemed to openly agreed, ''Physical Appearance History Relationships Standard Equipment CIS Status Ideas & Motives Goals Theme Song Quotes Bubbly Begonia *"Orlando Orange's wisdom is better than his personality. His looks is better than his wisdom. His wealth is better than his looks. However, his wealth is what makes him the worst."'' *''"Now, who wants to play dolls?"'' *''"Toys will be tossed away by people when they're grown-ups, but that's just a waste of childhood, right? Well, don't worry about that. I'll keep the childhood for everyone. Those puppets, dolls and toys are all renewed from abandoned toys. In my hand, they went from trash into treasure."'' *''"W-w-w-w-wait a second! A space station on stratosphere? Isn't this design so full of inpaucity? How would you arrive on Earth as soon as the rescue mission, with human cannon? This ain't Dinosaur Corps Koseidon! Besides, how could you escape when your base get attack, fly yourself to the moon? Above all, this floating base looks just like a spinning top, potentially meaning it needs some whip! It's such a travesty! This will be too much for a well-mannered alien even if they don't know this is your base, and they'll absolutely crash this turd of vulgarity for the sake of social purity!"'' *''"“I’m not lonely”, I wonder if I said that would it be a lie. Even so, I got used to life here. Before, I could do nothing but tremble at the sight of somebody scary, but everyone is nice here, aren’t they."'' *''"Grip my hand hard enough for it to hurt. That, alone, is enough."'' *''"When I was lost, when I was trembling alone, you were there for me. This time, I swear I’ll be the one supporting you. However, as you see… I, I’d like to be spoiled sometimes."'' *''"The Silver Key held in my hand, materialized from the void and touched by these fingertips. God, the Father. Pass beyond the sleep of roses, and arrive at the Final Gate. I will be the one in whom that essence dwells..."'' *''- Helene: We need a voice in the higher councul, to let them know what exactly we desired. Be careful. There would be a lot of strings that could either manipulate you... or could choke you alive.'' **''- Bubbly: Well, well, well, Ringmistres, you know how much I love strings, especially when or if they were tied on MY fingers.'' ''Betty Drake *"You're just stressed out. Everyone know you couples will do the finest... * whisper * NOT."'' *''"Seek, discover and destroy."'' *''"There's nothing worse than the humiliated pride."'' *''"We all have monsters in our heart, some more powerful that the others."'' *''"I'm enforcing the moral justice. This town is not your war zone. We'll extinguish any possibilities of threat like you as soon as we discover their existence, like slapping a fly. Your glory ends here, Christine Van Bilj. Extermination begins... now."'' *''"Keep an eye on Luke Morales, as I'm fearing that his sanity is deterioating on his own..."'' *''"Do you know what your mistake is? You assisted a kidnapper, you tried to weasel away from your crime, you betrayed your own friends for cowardly reason, and you asked ME for help. Wrong. You're DEAD WRONG."'' *''"Don't say as if it's not your own business! I don't want to listen! I just don't LIKE to listen to your bland complaints full of negativity! Calvin, listen! La Gloton is working with Moloch, maybe even for him. If you keep a blind eye on La Gloton, more people will get harm. Sometimes, humans are more dangerous than demons, because humans are just seems as normal as per day."'' ''Quotes to and about Bubbly Begonia *"Bubbly would be much less dangerous if she's almost naked. Elsewise, she was sure to have dozen of blades concealed beneath her dress." - Beatrice Bergamot'' *''"Bubbly Begonia's voice was gentle, and she looked as sweet as summer strawberries. She has some sort of an air of underworldly gentleness all around her." - Maria Arzonia's thoughts about Bubbly Begonia'' *''"Her hands are dangerous." - Kristen Kiwifruit warned Maria Arzonia about Bubbly'' ''Voice Gallery Ihei.Hairu.full.2075884.jpg Trivia *Bubbly's trump card, the '''Needles of Bergamot Downpour' (暴雨梨花针), is originated from a fictional concealed weapon from Gu Long's novel, Legends of Chu Liuxiang, and it was made by Beatrice Begonia, one of Bubbly's best friends in Merry Melody. *Under her Betty Drake persona, Bubbly has catchphrases that is reference to Daleks from Doctor Who franchise especially their famous "Exterminate" catchphrase and "Seek, find and destroy". *Although she claimed to show fondness of Chinese culture, Begonia had several misinterpretation on Chinese culture. **She couldn't identify several characters (汉字, known as "Kanji" in Japan) which had similar (or even same) appearances but held different meanings and/or pronunciations, as the Scarlet Scorpion - a true Chinese mage - pointed out several times. A case in point, in Anti-Christ Saga, the Scarlet Scorpion pointed out that Begonia mistook the character "葱" (scallion) as the character "忍" (tolerance) after Begonia showed the Scorpion her paper fan. ''Inspirations Real-Life inspirations Hugo Chávez Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías (/ˈtʃævɛz/; Spanish: rafaˈel ˈt͡ʃaβes ˈfɾi.as; 28 July 1954 – 5 March 2013) was a Venezuelan politician who was President of Venezuela from 1999 to 2013. Chávez was also leader of the Fifth Republic Movement political party from its foundation in 1997 until 2007, when it merged with several other parties to form the United Socialist Party of Venezuela (PSUV), which he led until 2012. Born into a working-class family in Sabaneta, Barinas, Chávez became a career military officer, and after becoming dissatisfied with the Venezuelan political system based on the Puntofijo Pact, he founded the clandestine Revolutionary Bolivarian Movement-200 (MBR-200) in the early 1980s. Chávez led the MBR-200 in an unsuccessful coup d'état against the Democratic Action government of President Carlos Andrés Pérez in 1992, for which he was imprisoned. Pardoned from prison after two years, he founded a political party known as the Fifth Republic Movement and was elected President of Venezuela in 1998. He was re-elected in 2000 and again in 2006 with over 60% of the votes. After winning his fourth term as president in the October 2012 presidential election, he was to be sworn in on 10 January 2013, but Venezuela's National Assembly postponed the inauguration to allow him time to recover from medical treatment in Cuba. Suffering a return of the cancer originally diagnosed in June 2011, Chávez died in Caracas on 5 March 2013 at the age of 58. Following the adoption of a new constitution in 1999, Chávez focused on enacting social reforms as part of the Bolivarian Revolution. Using record-high oil revenues of the 2000s, his government nationalized key industries, created participatory democratic Communal Councils and implemented social programs known as the Bolivarian missions to expand access to food, housing, healthcare and education. Venezuela received high oil profits in the mid-2000s, resulting in temporary improvements in areas such as poverty, literacy, income equality and quality of life occurring primarily between 2003 and 2007, though these gains started to reverse after 2012 and it has been argued that government policies did not address structural inequalities. Chávez's populist policies eventually led to a severe socioeconomic crisis in Venezuela. On 2 June 2010, Chávez declared an "economic war" due to shortages in Venezuela, beginning the crisis in Bolivarian Venezuela. By the end of Chávez's presidency in the early 2010s, economic actions performed by his government during the preceding decade such as deficit spending and price controls proved to be unsustainable, with Venezuela's economy faltering while poverty, inflation and shortages increased. Chávez's presidency also saw significant increases in the country's murder rate and continued corruption within the police force and government. His use of enabling acts and his government's use of Bolivarian propaganda were also controversial. Internationally, Chávez aligned himself with the Marxist–Leninist governments of Fidel and then Raúl Castro in Cuba, as well as the socialist governments of Evo Morales (Bolivia), Rafael Correa (Ecuador) and Daniel Ortega (Nicaragua). His presidency was seen as a part of the socialist "pink tide" sweeping Latin America. Chávez described his policies as anti-imperialist, being a prominent adversary of the United States's foreign policy as well as a vocal critic of U.S.-supported neo-liberalism and laissez-faire capitalism. He described himself as a Marxist. He supported Latin American and Caribbean cooperation and was instrumental in setting up the pan-regional Union of South American Nations, the Community of Latin American and Caribbean States, the Bolivarian Alliance for the Americas, the Bank of the South and the regional television network TeleSUR. Chavez's ideas, programs, and style form the basis of "Chavismo", a political ideology closely associated with Bolivarianism and socialism of the 21st century. Hosni Mubarak Muhammad Hosni El Sayed Mubarak (Arabic: محمد حسني السيد مبارك‎, Egyptian Arabic pronunciation: ˈħosni (ʔe)sˈsæjjed moˈbɑːɾɑk, Muḥammad Ḥusnī Sayyid Mubārak; born 4 May 1928) is a former Egyptian military and political leader who served as the fourth President of Egypt from 1981 to 2011. Before he entered politics, Mubarak was a career officer in the Egyptian Air Force. He served as its commander from 1972 to 1975 and rose to the rank of air chief marshal in 1973. Some time in the 1950s, he returned to the Air Force Academy as an instructor, remaining there until early 1959. He assumed presidency after the assassination of Anwar Sadat. Mubarak's presidency lasted almost thirty years, making him Egypt's longest-serving ruler since Muhammad Ali Pasha, who ruled the country from 1805 to 1848, a reign of 43 years. Mubarak stepped down after 18 days of demonstrations during the Egyptian Revolution of 2011. On 11 February 2011, Vice President Omar Suleiman announced that Mubarak had resigned as president and transferred authority to the Supreme Council of the Armed Forces. On 13 April 2011, a prosecutor ordered Mubarak and both of his sons (Alaa and Gamal) to be detained for 15 days of questioning about allegations of corruption and abuse of power. Mubarak was then ordered to stand trial on charges of negligence for failing to halt the killing of peaceful protesters during the revolution. These trials began on 3 August 2011. On 2 June 2012, an Egyptian court sentenced Mubarak to life imprisonment. After sentencing, he was reported to have suffered a series of health crises. On 13 January 2013, Egypt's Court of Cassation (the nation's high court of appeal) overturned Mubarak's sentence and ordered a retrial. On retrial, Mubarak and his sons were convicted on 9 May 2015 of corruption and given prison sentences. Mubarak was detained in a military hospital and his sons were freed 12 October 2015 by a Cairo court. He was acquitted on 2 March 2017 by Court of Cassation, Egypt's top appeals court. He was released on 24 March 2017. Harry S. Truman Harry S. Truman (May 8, 1884 – December 26, 1972) was the 33rd president of the United States (1945–1953), succeeding upon the death of Franklin D. Roosevelt after serving as vice president. He implemented the Marshall Plan to rebuild the economy of Western Europe, and established the Truman Doctrine and NATO. Truman was elected to the United States Senate in 1934 and gained national prominence as chairman of the Truman Committee aimed at waste and inefficiency in wartime contracts. Soon after succeeding to the presidency he became the only world leader to have used nuclear weapons in war. Truman's administration engaged in an internationalist foreign policy and renounced isolationism. He rallied his New Deal coalition during the 1948 presidential election and won a surprise victory that secured his own presidential term. Truman oversaw the Berlin Airlift of 1948. When Communist North Korea invaded South Korea in 1950, he gained United Nations approval for the very large police action known as the Korean War. It saved South Korea but the Chinese intervened, driving back the UN/US forces and preventing a rollback of Communism in North Korea. On domestic issues, bills endorsed by Truman faced opposition from a conservative Congress, but his administration successfully guided the U.S. economy through the post-war economic challenges. In 1948 he submitted the first comprehensive civil rights legislation and issued Executive Orders to start racial integration in the military and federal agencies. Allegations of corruption in the Truman administration became a central campaign issue in the 1952 presidential election and accounted for Republican Dwight D. Eisenhower's electoral victory against Democrat Adlai Stevenson II. Truman's financially difficult retirement was marked by the founding of his presidential library and the publication of his memoirs. When he left office, Truman's presidency was criticized, but scholars rehabilitated his image in the 1960s and he is ranked as one of the best presidents. Malcolm X Malcolm X (1925–1965) was an American Muslim minister and human rights activist. Some saw him as a courageous advocate for the rights of blacks, a man who indicted white America in the harshest terms for its crimes against black Americans; others accused him of preaching racism and violence. He has been called one of the greatest and most influential African Americans in history. His father was killed when he was six and his mother was placed in a mental hospital when he was thirteen, after which he lived in a series of foster homes. In 1946, at age 20, he went to prison for larceny and breaking and entering. While in prison, he became a member of the Nation of Islam (NOI), changing his birth name Malcolm Little to Malcolm X because, he later wrote, Little was the name that "the white slavemaster ... had imposed upon his paternal forebears". After his parole in 1952, he quickly rose to become one of the organization's most influential leaders, serving as the public face of the controversial group for a dozen years. In his autobiography, Malcolm X wrote proudly of some of the social achievements the Nation made while he was a member, particularly its free drug rehabilitation program. The Nation promoted black supremacy, advocated the separation of black and white Americans, and rejected the civil rights movement for its emphasis on integration. By March 1964, Malcolm X had grown disillusioned with the Nation of Islam and its leader Elijah Muhammad. Expressing many regrets about his time with them, which he had come to regard as largely wasted, he embraced Sunni Islam. After a period of travel in Africa and the Middle East, which included completing the Hajj, he also became known as el-Hajj Malik el-Shabazz. He repudiated the Nation of Islam, disavowed racism and founded Muslim Mosque, Inc. and the Organization of Afro-American Unity. He continued to emphasize Pan-Africanism, black self-determination, and black self-defense. On February 21, 1965, he was assassinated by three members of the Nation of Islam. Fictional inspirations Neo Politan Neo Politan, also spelled "Neopolitan", is a supporting antagonist in the American animated webseries RWBY. She is Roman Torchwick's loyal henchwoman and a mute associate of Cinder Fall. Neo exhibits a stern, pragmatic and businesslike demeanor at the White Fang meeting. However, when intervening to help Roman following his defeat, she wears a self-assured and authoritative smile, and she politely bows to Team RWBY, showing confidence on the battlefield. Neo's confidence is also seen in her fight with Yang, smiling throughout the entire fight, whilst quietly mocking and taunting her as well. She displays confidence before the fight, not only against Yang, but also Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, as she reveals herself immediately to the trio, and is prepared to fight them. Neo is also shown to have a sadistic and manipulative side, as seen in her smile when she prepared to stab Yang. However, she does seem to exhibit fear and hesitance when she knows that she is outmatched, fleeing if her opponent proves to be as such. It is shown when Raven Branwen appears and engages her on the White Fang cargo train. Neo also appears to have a vengeful side, as seen in her attempt to kill Cinder for her part in Roman's death, only stopping when Cinder reveals her full power and agrees to work with Neo to kill Ruby. Tyene Sand (ASOIAF) Tyene Sand is a supporting character and an anti-hero in ''A Song of Ice and Fire series, particularly in the Dorne storyline established in the fourth and fifth books. Tyene Sand is one of the Sand Snakes as well as the bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell and a septa. In the television adaptation Game of Thrones, she is portrayed by Rosabell Laurenti Sellers. In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Tyene is Oberyn's third daughter, whom he fathered on a septa from the Reach. As a result of having an Andal mother, unlike the other Sand Snakes she does not have classic Dornish physical features. Instead has a pale complexion with golden hair, blue eyes, and an almost otherworldly innocence about her. She dresses in elegant white and blue silks, and appears as chaste as the Maiden of the Seven. However, her gentle appearance is just an act: while maintaining a sweet and pious persona, her soft, pale hands are as deadly at least as Obara's callused ones. She is regarded as the most treacherous of the Sand Snakes - to her enemies; she is fiercely loyal to her own family. Tyene shares her father's great knowledge of poisons. She keeps numerous poisons hidden in her clothing at all times, including several poison-coated small blades and needles, from which even a single, unnoticed pin-prick can kill. In contrast to the show, there is no mentioning in the novels that Tyene has any martial skills. Of all the Sand Snakes, Tyene is the closest to princess Arianne. The two of them have been like sisters since they were little girls, learned to read, ride, and dance together, sharing meals and beds and jewelry, and almost shared their first man as well. ''Farnese de Vandimion Farnese de Vandimion is a noblewoman from the Vandimion family and one of the main characters of ''Berserk. She once served as a major antagonist in the Conviction Arc, who led the Holy See's ceremonial guard, the Holy Iron Chain Knights. She later becomes a member of Guts' traveling party. Farnese is shown to have developed fear from Guts and tried to avoid going after him with the excuse that it wasn't their responsibility anymore. After seeing what happened in Albion, what she used to know and believed in has shattered and seeing Guts fight on, even when it seemed to be hopeless, Farnese decided to leave her position and former life behind her and follow Guts to learn from him more about the world and how to live in a world without hope. After joining Guts' New Party, Farnese has shown great development in her personality. The most striking change is her progressive willingness to think about and act for the welfare of others. She willingly apologizes to Guts and begs to follow him as atonement. Regret and contrition were unknown to the child-to-commander Farnese. She becomes very frustrated, self-conscious, and hurt when she realizes she cannot actually do anything, such as protect herself and others during the night attacks. However it becomes apparent that Farnese can calm Casca when she becomes agitated. In this fashion, she becomes a much more sympathetic human being as well as responsible and dependable. While taking care of Casca appears her "role" in Guts' group, Farnese appears to develop a genuine concern and affection for Casca. As an example, when she and Casca were surrounded by trolls, Farnese fought to protect Casca rather than simply falling into a panic. Serpico notices this change. Having previously devoted herself militantly and intolerantly to her faith, only to have it broken, she becomes fascinated by the positive powers of magic. She asks Schierke to teach her magic. This signals another development in that she subordinates herself not just to the powerful Guts, but to a girl much younger than her. Serpico notices this change in her as well. She also appears to enjoy Ivalera's playful claims to be her teacher as well. Such is a very significant change from the spoiled violent and sadistic child and commander of the Holy Iron Knights. Farnese seems to have developed a hero worship and crush towards Guts. Farnese cannot help but notice over her time, with him, as commander of the Holy Iron Knights that Guts never actually harms nor takes advantage of her. He even acts to save her. Her hero worship is evident whenever he thanks her or gives her his approval for something she did she would feel happy and encouraged. This was visible during the fight against the Sea God when she was asked by Schierke to do the protection spell: she hesitated at first but after been encouraged by Guts she decided to do it. ''Nemesis Sudou Nemesis Sudou, codenamed No. 8 and also regarded as the Master of the Hellish Yard, is one of the principle characters in Vocaloid's ''The Evilious Chronicle and the protagonist of The Muzzle of Nemesis. She was an assassin in the USE Dark Star Bureau's PN and the underling of First Santa Claus. After carrying out a job to kill her lover Nyoze Octo, she swore vengeance on her former master and father, possessed by the Demon of Wrath. She was one of Levia's reincarnations. Nemesis was a just, passionate but wrathful woman, blaming others for her own mistakes and directing her anger towards them as a result. Possessing an eye-for-an-eye mentality, Nemesis was quick to take revenge when she saw fit, justifying it as righteous vengeance and holding decades-long grudges. She also took any means to that end, even breaking the law, and reveled in the destruction of her enemies. This mentality, conversely, made her set on doing things she perceived were ways to atone for her own transgressions, to the point of committing more wrongs to atone for previous wrongs. As part of her atonement for her crimes, Nemesis worked to help Elphegort as its dictator, using the Great War and Punishment in order to save both the country and the entire world. Due to her true nature as Levia, Nemesis was an HER and desired the destruction of the world, hearing Levia's voice in her mind as part of her condition. Like Levia, she also preferred to escape reality and construct comfortable delusions, as with her perceived familial relationship with Ma. After learning of Ma's true history with her, Nemesis felt betrayed by everyone she knew, having been constantly dependent on someone for most of her life. She thus decided to destroy the world if she couldn't save it, culminating her destructive tendencies. After regaining her past memories as Levia at the world's end, however, Nemesis became more subdued about her actions, although having little regret for them. As a youth, Nemesis was not above criminal activity, having been a member of Zeus. As part of this, she was loyal to her friends and took extreme measures to protect them, using Ziz-san to sink the S.S. Titanis. As she grew up, Nemesis also hated studying, finding school boring. During her later life, Nemesis also took measures to avoid assassination, and referred to herself in an archaic manner, considering herself Master of the Hellish Yard and Evillious to be hell. With regards to ethnicity, Nemesis considered herself both Elphe and Jakokuese, using her Jakokuese identity to connect with both Ma and Nyoze. ''Chidori Yoshino Chidori Yoshino is a major antagonist from ''Persona 3. A member of Strega with Takaya Sakaki and Jin Shirato, during her free time, she sketches at the Port Island Station. She is one of the Artificial Persona Users once used by the Kirijo Group who require "suppressants" to control their Persona. Because of their dependency on the expensive drugs, Chidori joined Strega in their activity through a "revenge website", where they carry out assassinations and other illegal activities during the Dark Hour. However, their activity is threatened by SEES, a group dedicated to ending the Dark Hour. Her Persona is Medea with Hanged Man Arcana. Chidori's personality is like a "gothic-lolita". She has a very soft-sounding voice and loves to draw. Chidori believes that only she can understand her own sketches. She fears attachment because she is afraid of loss and the pain that comes with it. Without a strong reason to live, Chidori is similar to the protagonist in that they are very indifferent to death; Chidori feels all death means is just "not waking up anymore". She is loyal to Takaya and Jin and always follows them to do illegal activities, even during their assassinations, although she doesn't really consider them close friends and only tags along with them because she has nowhere else to belong and they are Artificial Persona Users like her. She thinks of her Persona, Medea as her only friend, even though her Persona nearly killed her by strangling her. Throughout the game, Chidori develops feelings and an affection towards Junpei. She always healed and revived the flowers he gave her when she was in the hospital to make them healthy and in the exchange she gets injured on her hand. Chidori self-mutilates, once taking a box cutter to her wrists, which greatly upsets Junpei and he tries to talk her out of it. When Chidori is hospitalized, the hospital staff are warned to remove all sharp objects in her hospital room. Her selflessness and love towards Junpei shows when she sacrifices her life to save a dying Junpei. She has no memories of her childhood since her awakening ten years ago. In Persona 3 FES, when she was revived by the flower that she placed her life force in, she regained the memories of her childhood and it revealed she was a normal person; compassionate, mature, and understanding. ''The Golem (Sleepy Hollow) The Golem was Jeremy's protector and served as his means of targeting the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart for his revenge. Jeremy's Golem was sealed away by the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart and Jeremy was buried alive by The Four Who Speak As One who attempted to stop his heart with a death hex. The Golem was created by Jeremy when he was punished by the head of the orphanage. A drop of blood awakened the golem within the doll that Katrina had created. The doll then killed the head of the orphanage and knelt before Jeremy, recognizing him as the one he was charged to protect. Golems, such as Jeremy's, are created when a warlock/witch is in a time of need. Usually the spilling of the warlock/witch's blood on an object is used to create or bring life to the golem. Depending on the creator, a golem can protect others or kill others. If a warlock or witch is kind or good-hearted, the golem will only kill if it must. However, Jeremy was angered and tortured to the point where he sought revenge. With this, his golem became violent and only controllable by Jeremy. The only way for a golem to die is for it to be stabbed or injected with its master's blood or the blood of any relative of the master's. Fleur Delacour Fleur Isabelle Weasley (née Delacour) (b. c. 1976-1977) is a major character in the second half of the ''Harry Potter series, making her debut in Goblet of Fire. She was a French, quarter-Veela witch daughter of Apolline Delacour and her husband, and elder sister of Gabrielle. Fleur attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. During the 1994–1995 school year, she was Beauxbatons' champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur competed bravely, but the Tournament ended in tragedy with the murder of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. In the following summer, Fleur took a part-time job at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to improve her English, and began dating her co-worker Bill Weasley. The pair soon became engaged and Fleur stayed at The Burrow in the summer of 1996 to get to know Bill's family better, a fact that Ginny Weasley greatly disliked, nicknaming her 'Phlegm'. Fleur arrived in the aftermath of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997 during which her fiancé was badly injured by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. The pair were married in August of that year; however the wedding was disrupted by Death Eaters following the fall of the Ministry of Magic. Fleur and Bill took up residence at Shell Cottage, and later assisted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger with Dumbledore's quest following their escape from Malfoy Manor, offering them room and board. Fleur fought alongside her husband in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. After the Second Wizarding War, she and Bill had three children; Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley. She was awarded medals of bravery by both the French and British Ministries of Magic for her participation in the Battle of Hogwarts ''Vermouth Vermouth (ベルモット Berumotto?), also known as Sharon Vineyard (シャロン・ヴィンヤード Sharon Vin'yādo?) and Chris Vineyard (クリス・ヴィンヤード Kurisu Vin'yādo?), is an actress and member of the Black Organization. She is a major antagonist in the manga and anime franchise ''Detective Conan. Vermouth's background is very mysterious because she has been secretly living at least two lives through the art of disguise: that of actress Sharon Vineyard (now "deceased") and her supposed daughter, Chris Vineyard. As the actress Sharon Vineyard, Vermouth gained much fame on Broadway and in movies, even winning an Oscar. Even then, she was a member of the Black Organization. Twenty years ago, she murdered Jodie Starling's FBI father who had collected information on her. Jodie Starling would eventually grow up to be an FBI agent and one of Vermouth's most bitter enemies. As Sharon, Vermouth became close friends with Yukiko Kudo back when they were studying disguise under Toichi Kuroba. At some point Sharon began to pretend to have a daughter named Chris, who she did not got along with after she played a rude prank. That fact might have serve as a pretext to why the two 'identities' wouldn't be seen together in public. While Sharon was still alive, Chris kept out of the public eye except for acting in movies and giving interviews. Less than one year ago, Vermouth staged Sharon Vineyard's death, which allowed Chris to come out publicly. Currently, Vermouth serves the Black Organization with the public name Chris Vineyard. Vermouth is the boss' favorite which grants her some independence. Vermouth also has some particular connection to the boss that she does not want known by the greater organization, which Bourbon is blackmailing her with.2 She also appears not to age or have de-aged over a period of twenty years between when she killed Jodie's parents and her current appearance. She doesn’t seem to like the research that Shiho Miyano and her parents engaged in, calling it “foolish". Vermouth entered the storyline some time after Shiho Miyano/Sherry/Ai Haibara's mysterious flight from the Organization. Her main objective was to track down and eliminate the 'traitor', and for that purpose she assumed the identity of doctor Tomoaki Araide. But although she managed to discover Shiho's reversion into a child, she did not succeed in killing her, as she met Conan Edogawa, who was able to discover and thwart her plans. She also encountered the FBI during this process. Vermouth has great personal interest in Conan, constantly calling him "Silver Bullet". Since it has been revealed that she knows about Ai and Kudo's reversion to their child forms, she seems to know the shrinking effect the drug can have, but for reasons yet unrevealed she keeps this knowledge secret from the rest of the Organization. ''Hades (God of War) Hades was the Olympian God of the Underworld. He is surpassed in eminence only by his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon although it is possible that Hades is considered equal to Poseidon. He is the oldest son of the Titans Cronos and Rhea and husband of Persephone. He was also a minor supporting character in God of War and a major antagonist in God of War III where he was eventually confronted by his nephew and after a fierce duel tore his helmet off before killing Hades by absorbing his soul with his own weapons. Unlike his brother Zeus and many of the other Gods of the series, Hades is mostly unconcerned with the affairs of the mortal realm, preferring to focus his energies on the Underworld. He is, however, quick to anger if someone crosses him or his family, which makes him an enemy of Kratos. As Kratos is traveling through his palace, Hades comments that there is bad blood between them, as Kratos had murdered his niece (Athena) and his brother (Poseidon). He also appeared to have deeply cared for Persephone, despite her words and treachery. Indeed, he has restored her remains and created a massive memorial to her. He doesn't comment on the loss of his nephew Ares, indicating that Hades, much like the other gods, did not care much for Ares. This means that, unlike most of the other Gods, Hades cared for his family. Hades had a sinister, sadistic, mock-playful humor, evident in the way he taunts and intimidates Kratos throughout the Underworld. This is similar to the mythological Hades, who often gave out ironic punishments to particularly unfortunate souls. He also appears to be a masochist, as even when Kratos beats him senseless and tears away chunks of flesh, he claims to enjoy the pain. Like most Olympians, he has no respect for the mortals he has shown in the wager of the gods. He sent a plague to Alrik's father to force him to compete in the wager just for his own amusement and when he lost he convinced Alrik to seek revenge on Kratos, unintentionally setting in motion the events of the series. Hairu Ihei Hairu Ihei (伊丙 入, Ihei Hairu) is a supporting character in ''Tokyo Ghoul:re. She was a First Class Ghoul Investigator and the partner of Koori Ui. She was the deputy leader of S1 Squad. She was a veteran of the Owl Suppression Operation and served as a member of Squad 0, commanded by Kishou Arima. Ihei came across as a normal young woman, though already a veteran investigator. She eagerly and politely greeted the Quinx, and was happy to finally have met people her own age. Though their superior, she wanted to be treated as their peer and was a bit uncomfortable with how young she was compared to everyone else she worked with. She had quite a tomboyish personality. But also gentle and humble, at the same time. In battle, however, Ihei was cold and ruthless. She maintained a casual personality in battle, even when fighting and killing ghouls. She had a habit of killing her enemies brutally, and often left behind a gruesome trail of the remains of her kills. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Scary Characters Category:Sadists Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Breakout Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Clowns Category:Secret Agents Category:Order of Flourish Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Murderers Category:Extremists Category:Funniest Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Equality Seekers Category:Reformed Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Artists Category:Apprentices Category:Arzonia Family Category:Team Witness members Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Young Adults Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:False Villain Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Narrators Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Child Lovers Category:Elementals Category:Nameless Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:Anti Villains Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Puppeteers Category:Mechanics Category:Wise Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Haemokinetics Category:Monster Master Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Croatoan Spawn